


Importance

by Korkeiyo



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Comfort, Comfort Food, Fluff, Mental Health Issues, Nonbinary Character, Other, Overworking, Recovery, They/Them Pronouns for Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 20:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korkeiyo/pseuds/Korkeiyo
Summary: It's all over and supposed to be fine again. Yet Mitarai still doesn't take good care of himself. This worries sagishi and ibuki understands their worries. He doesn't eat and overworks himself  a lot. They decide to suprise him with a small visit.
Relationships: Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter/Mitarai Ryota
Kudos: 5





	Importance

**Author's Note:**

> Is this considered a rare pair? If yes, it's criminally underrated.

It was a usual day like always. Everyone did whatever they wanted. After all they weren't caught in the simulation any longer. What stopped them from being happy? Nothing. However there was one exeption. Ryota mitarai. He sat in his room, blinds closed and the only source of light was his computer. As much as he tried, he just couldn't animate. It was like his mind build up an invisible wall around his pen. It was no use. Somehow he still managed to overwork himself by making storyboard drawings on paper.

This concerned sagishi. They remembered how thy haven't seen ryota in a while expect to get new paper. "excuse me ibuki. Have you seen ryota in a while?" sugaishi asked ibuki since she was the first person that walked past them. 

"Huh, Oh now that you mentioned it.. I didn't notice him anywhere! Not even in the restaurant!" She answered also growing a bit concerned.  
"That's bad. I assume he didn't eat anything for a while nor did he got some sunlight." Even if ryota doesn't belive them, he is important to them and everyone else.  
"We could ask teru if he'd make something for ryota and give him a lil suprise visit! Do you know if he likes any sort of food?" 

Sagishi thought for a while. "Now that I think about it, the only food ryota actually eats without hesitating is soup... But soup is really light and fluid."  
"At least it is something! Now come on, let's find teru!" Ibuki cheered, happy she could help sugaishi and ryota.

After they found teruteru and asked him for it, he agreed immideatly.  
"I would never deny cooking if it has the ability to help" He hummed while he made the food. Teru made sure to put enough vegitables and a bit of meat into the soup so it wouldn't be too light. 

"Thank you teru, it's very helpful." Sagishi lightly smiled. "Oh no problem! and make sure to tell him that he's always welcome for meetings!" "It's really sad that ryota never joins group activities. He is actually really sweet!" Ibuki added. "I know. The only thing that stops him from these things is his anxiety and poor self-esteem." sagaishi agreed with them

"Aaaand finished! Make sure ryota eats at least one portion." Teruteru spoke as he handed ibuki the pot with soup and some dishes. "thanks! We will!" She smiled as they walked out of the kitchen.

Once they arrived at ryotas cottage sagishi softly knocked on the door. "Hey ryota. It's sagishi. Would you mind letting me in?" They asked him in a calming voice. Sagishi knew ryota really disliked suprise visits but it was important. They waited for a few seconds before the door slightly opened.

"Hey sagishi. What is it?" Ryotas voice sounded quiet and tired. "I know how much you dislike suprising visits but would you please allow me to enter?" sagishi knows they have carefully approach ryota or he'll shut down and panic.

The animator sighed a bit and opened his door completly, putting his messy and dark room on view. "O-oh hey ibuki. I didn't know you're here too..." He whispered slightly emberassed. "It's alright! Ibuki and sugaishi are here to help you!" She cheered, making sure she's not too loud for ryota. "T-that's really kind but for what?. I don't need anything." Ryota tried to convince the two of them which didn't work.

"ryota.. I know you're not doing well. You haven't left your cottage since a few days and didn't eat anything." Sagishi carefully walked in, putting their hand on ryotas shoulder. "Me and Ibuki got concerned and asked teruteru to make something for you" They said as ibuki put the soup on a table. "A-ah. You didn't had to.. I need to thank teruteru." Ryota stuttered.

"You don't! Teru told us he enjoyed making this! Especially since it's for helping purposes." Ibuki assured. "And he said that you are always welcome to our group activities! We'd love it if you at least tried it." She added. "That's right. But first you need to eat something ryota. Just because your own health doesn't matter to you doesn't mean we don't care either." sagishi handed ryota a portion of the soup. 

"Really.. I don't understand all of this. if you just forgot me and moved on you wouldn't have so much trouble." The animator mumbled as he brought a spoon to his lips. Sagishi made him sit on his bed, sitting next to him. Ibuki opened the blinds so light could get into the cottage. "ryota. I care about you, ibuki cares about you. Everyone does. What happened in the past really was nothing but horrible and cruel. But we are okay now. I am aware that recovering would take some time for you, yet you are as important as everyone else." Sagishi comforted, ryota leaning against them. Ibuki just nodded in agreement.

"..... fine, I'll try to go outside. But only because you told me to..." he sighed, half of his soup finished. Sagishi held him while ibuki spun around in ryotas office chair, giggling. "As long as you're trying it I'll be satisfied." they hummed.

Once ryota finished he put his spoon and bowl aside. "hey, what are we gonna do with the rest of the soup?" Ibuki whispered in sagishis ear. "I'm gonna warm some up for him later." They answered quietly as ryota put on his shoes. "Hold on! Are you really going outside with a suit?" Ibuki asked a bit suprised. Ryota looked down on him and chuckled. "Guess I forgot to take it off." He gave a weak smile.

"Ibuki's right. Wear at least something more comfortable." Sagishi nodded. ".... fine."ryota took some clothes from the closet while the other two went outside and closed the door, waiting until he's finished. Ryota stepped outside wearing a brown hoodie and jeans. "now thats better." The imposter smiled as they took his hand to support him as he walked.

The three of them decided to spend some time on the beach. Ryota just hoped it would be empty there. Once they arrived sonia greeted them with akane. The animator hid behind sagishi like a child.

"hey sagishi, hey ibuki! and.... Oh! ryota!" Sonia smiled as he slowly stopped hiding. "hello." He said, trying to speak slightly louder. "Do ya'll wanna join us building a sandcastle?" Akane asked. Ibuki already started running over to them. Ryota just looked up at sagishi and sighed. "I-I'm just gonna watch. You can go! I'll be fine."

"Honstely, I'd also rather just watch. Let's sit over there." Sagishi pointed to a spot under the palm tree. Ryota just nodded. They sat down watching how the girls build a sandcastle, pretending it's sonias kingdom. "You know.. you don't have to sit here with me saga. Really." Ryota felt kinda quilty. "but I want to. You're outside. I have to take advantage of it." They smiled slighty as ryota leaned on them again. "... okay." He closed his eyes as the sun shined into his face. Sagishi just was happy that he ate and even went Outside.

"I'm proud of you" They whispered softly.


End file.
